It is often the case where electronic components are shipped as products through steps of inspecting electric characteristics, appearance and the like. As a result, various conveyance apparatuses have been proposed for conveying electronic components to steps such as the inspection of the electronic components.
As one of such conveyance apparatuses for electronic components, there has been known a conveyance apparatus for electronic components disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-501174.
The conveyance apparatus for electronic components disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-501174 includes an electronic circuit part handler 110 as shown in FIG. 13. As a member which is used in the electronic circuit part handler 110, and stores and conveys electronic components, a ring (storing member) 111 shown in FIG. 14 is used.
The electronic circuit part handler 110 also includes: the ring 111 having cavities 111b for storing electronic components; a moving unit 113 for rotating the ring 111 in the circumferential direction; and an electronic component supply mechanism 112 for supplying electronic components to the ring 111. With the rotation of the ring 111, electronic components are stored in the cavities 111b, the stored electronic components are conveyed to a measurement zone, and the measured electronic components are sorted and discharged in a next discharge zone.
The electronic components are charged into a pocket-like hopper 114 from a vibration feeder which forms the electronic component supply mechanism 112, are agitated by the rotation of the ring 111, and are stored into the cavities 111b. 